A Dream Come True
by AkaiKamiRyu
Summary: What happens when two rabid fans suddenly get sent to Ranma's world? Read and find out. Old fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the people in it. All I own is the OCs in this Chapter.

A/N: This is a fanfic I wrote a LOOOOOOONG time ago. I'm posting it here just for the heck of it. Oh, and the Teen rating is for the potty mouth main caracter.

Ch 1: An Unusual Meeting

"Dammit! I'm late, again!"

"BRIAN! How many times have I told you , don't use those type of words in my house?!"

"Oooo, busted!"

"Shut up, Dan! As much as I would like to stand here and argue with you, Dad, I still need to get to school. So, excuse me."

Yep, a typical mourning in my household. . . Oh, how rude of me, I didn't even inform you to who I am. Ahem My name is Brian Amaru, age: 18, status: Senior and single. I go to, or I should say, I went to an average high school in Michigan, and I was your average student. At least, until this particular mourning…

I missed the bus, once again, and had to walk to school. It wasn't as bad as you might think. Even with a half-ton backpack, it was only about a ten to fifteen minute walk. I was wearing my favorite red shirt, a pair of jean shorts, my baseball cap, and my ever present sunglasses. Anyway, I was walking my usual path when I heard something behind a group of bushes. It sounded like muffled voices and a lot of movement.

_This can't be good,_ I thought as I continued to walk on. I stopped at the sound of a punch hitting home. _Damn guilty concise_. I turned around and, as quietly as possible, snuck through the bushes.

-------

"Listen, Old Man, we told you, no one goes by without paying the toll," said a twenty-something young man. He was about 6'2" and very well built. This guy looked like he benched 250 lb. a day. His buddies weren't that far off, together they looked like a basic goon squad. All five of then stood around an elderly man in a large overcoat, despite that it was over eighty degrees, and occasionally kicked him or punched him.

"I told you," wheezed the man, "the only thing I have is this coat."

"Wrong answer!" yelled another member, before he punched the man in his kidney. "You have to have at least something else besides that." The man kept silent.

_What do I do?! Let's review the facts. First: If I fight, I'll be in trouble at school; Second: I haven't been in a fist fight since elementary school; and last, but most important: They not only out weigh me, but out NUMBER me! _A third one kicked the man's head, nearly giving him a whiplash. _THAT does it!_ "Hey! Moron Crew, why don't you fight someone who would provide better entertainment? Namely me!"

They looked at me like they didn't know weather to take my offer, bust out laughing, or both. I turned my baseball cap backwards, slipped my backpack off, and got in a lose stance. It was then I wished I was still in Karate. The old man looked at me with appreciation in his eyes, not to mention worry for my safety. The leader, the twenty-something bodybuilder, walked up to me very casually, causing me to get even more nervous.

"What are you going to do if we decline your offer, hmmmm?" he asked right in my face, fogging my sunglasses a little.

_Shit, a smart bully. Well I guess there has to one in every group_. "I'll. . . uh. . .fight you!" This time he did bust out laughing, sending spit over my face and new sunglasses.

Laughing at me, I could understand, I'm pretty pathetic looking. But NO ONE messes up my sunglasses and gets away with it! I vaguely remember what happened over the next few minutes, all I do recall is my right foot meeting a very sensitive part of the male anatomy. Then my fists connecting with a face, a jaw, a gut, and my elbow meeting the base of a spine. When I became fully aware of my surroundings, I saw all five punks out cold and the old man standing and smiling at me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked meekly. All he did was smile bigger and point at me. "You mean th. . . That I-I-I-" He nodded slowly, smile never fading from his face. "Oh. . . OH SHIIIIIT!!!!! When the school finds out. . ."

"Who said they would?" The man finally spoke. Er, asked.

"Well I'm a student, and I just beat up a bunch of guys. What do you mean people won't find out?" I asked, waving to the small pile of bodies behind me.

"What guys?" He asked with a confused look on his face (he was still smiling, don't ask me how, but he was).

"Huh?" I turned around, and my jaw hit the ground. All, frickin', five of them were gone as if they never were there to begin with. "B-b-b-b-but t-t-t-th-th"

"-that's impossible?" I nodded dumbly. "Where they went, or came from, is of no concern to you now. But I would like to thank you for your assistance." He walked up to me and placed a strange jewel in my hand. "For your selfless act in disposing of those punks for me, I give you this jewel."

"That's nice, but-"

"Hush. This is no ordinary gem, it's a piece of a real wishing star. It has the ability to grant any wish you want, ANY wish. But be warned, the wish you make will be irreversible, so chose wisely." He smiled again, turned, and started to walk away.

"Wait! How do I make the wish?" _I might as well humor him_.

"Place the gem under your pillow then say your wish before you go to sleep. In the mourning you will see your wish a reality. But you only have one, and you need to make it tonight, or the jewel will vanish and you'll never get your wish." With that, he turned and vanished in the foliage.

I stared at the little piece of crystal in my hand. It was a little larger than a marble and about as light as one. The thing glittered like a diamond in the morning. . . .

"SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!"

End for now

A/N: Before anyone asks: Yes this IS a Ranma fic. They just don't show up for a few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but my friends. Even then it's more like "owe".

Ch 2: What's the Wish?

". . . and that's what happened."

"You sure you weren't dreaming?"

I sighed. "Yes, Katherine, I'm sure. The guys felt pretty solid when I hit them"

I had made it to school thirty seconds before the tardy bell and stumbled into my first class thirty seconds after. Because of my tardiness, I had to read all the answers to the homework assignment I left on my desk at home (Really). Then I was assigned papers in my next two classes, now it was lunchtime. I had just finished telling my friends about my out of the ordinary morning, and they were all skeptical about how accurate my story was.

"Look," I said, "I not asking you to believe me. If I were you, I wouldn't believe me either." _Oh, smoooooth one, Genius_.

"I believe you."

"You do, Diana?" _She believes me! Oh happy day! Someone believes me!_

Oops, I did it again (No pun intended), I forgot to introduce my friends. Katherine, is one of those people you see practicing magic, witchcraft, she's a year younger than me, and is funny occasionally. Diana is another friend, she's also a year younger. She's cute, smart, and extremely funny. My best friend, Kevin, was there as well, even though he doesn't hang out with my other friends, he thought something was wrong when I didn't sing in choir, my favorite class.

"I've heard crazier things than that," said Kevin. "I don't see why we shouldn't believe him. Besides, when has Brian ever lied to us?" Good ol' Kev, he always looks out for me. "Now why don't you let your best bud, have a look at the object in question?"

Figures. "Nice try, but I've known you since first grade, and I know when you want something, you try to get it." His face darkened for a second then he shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Hey, Diana? Would you like to come over to my house and look at-"

"-my porno mags." Kevin interjected. This caused me to blush angrily.

"Shut up, Kevin!" _There he goes again. Just because I have a friend that happens to be a girl, doesn't mean he has to force me make a date out of every get together._ "_Ahem_ As I was saying. . ."

"I'd love to."

". . .would yo--You would!? I mean, you do?! I. . . uh. . . ."

"Just stop talking for now. I'll bring over my Ranma 1/2 as thanks for inviting me over. Deal?" She smiled at me, very cutely. I love the way her glasses highlight her eyes, and the way her long ponytail moves when she turns her head suddenly. So how could I say no?

"Okay, you can come over at about four."

"Alright, I'll be there." The bell to end lunch rang, and we all headed off to our respected classes. Kevin walked with me a little, and continued to bug me.

"So, how are you going to get her in, you know?" I blushed a very deep red that blended with my shirt.

"Kev, you're a real pervert, you know?"

"You act as if it's a bad thing."

I gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm having her over as a friend, not a subdued date. Understand?" He nodded a little, more in contemplation than agreement. Kevin isn't a genius in school, but if you want help in how to get a girl, he's the man. He thinks he's a playboy, but his parasite keeps him from practice.

Speak of the devil. . . .

"Oooooh, Keeeeviiin!!!" Called a voice.

He stopped cold and turned his head around very slowly.

"Shit, 'It'! G-gotta go. Bye!" He ran off weaving through people like his life depended on his get away. I smiled sadly as a less than attractive girl walked up to me.

"Where did my man go?" Time for some revenge.

"He went that way, Ann Mari"

"Thanks. Oooooh, Keeeeviiin. . . ." she called after him.

_Poor bastard_, I thought as my best friend's parasite skipped off after him. _Maybe it was wrong to send her after him. . . . Naw!_

The rest of the day went by normally. I got assignments in the rest of my classes, had to walk home because my locker jammed which made me miss the bus home, and I got yelled at my mom for being home late. Yep, except for the morning, this was just another day in my boring life. Little did I know how soon that would change.

Four o'clock came around, and I was lucky to have my mom and brothers away on an appointment, so Diana and I would be all alone. I heard her parent's car drive up, the opening and closing of a door, and the sound of a car driving away.

_They just dropped her off! This IS a good day!_ I had to restrain myself from doing a little happy dance right then and there. _I should meet her at the door._ I ran right into the door as it opened. Apparently I forgot that I left it partly open.

"Hello? The door was open, so I let myself in. Is anyone here?"

"hevro bianna" I mumbled behind the door.

"Huh?" she closed the door and I slid off it onto the floor. She jumped a little in surprise. "Brian! Are you, okay?" I quickly jumped up and flashed a smile.

"Uh, yea. Never better, Diana." She smiled a little at my tough guy act, and I felt like I could fly. "So, which one's did you bring?"

"Huh? Oh! I brought all of mine that you don't have. Numbers 7, 8, 9, 15, 17, and 21. Is that fine?"

"It's alright Di. I really like the first episode with Ukyo, what about you?"

"It's a good one. What about Pantyhose Tarou. . .?" And that's the way we spent the entire afternoon. Talking, joking, and just messing around. Time flew by as it usually does when you are having fun, it was around seven-thirty when things started getting weird.

We were critiquing fanfic we just read, when a very loud clap of thunder shook the house, then it started raining, HARD. The phone rang, it was Diana's parents. They said it was too dangerous to come get her and she should stay here, with me. Soon the phone rang again, it was my dad. He said that that weather threatened his company's cars, and he was needed to help move them to safety. Then it rang a third time, it was my mom (saw it coming didn't you?). My brothers and her were going to wait out the storm at my grandpa's, then the phone went dead.

"This is an unexpected turn of events," I joked. Diana just looked at me like she was a lioness starring at her pray. "Uh, w-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you take a nap today?"

"What does that have t--"

"Answer the question!" she all but yelled. I jumped back, Diana never yells at me.

"NO! Now, you answer mine."

Diana looked away a little sad. "I just thought that you took a nap to grant your wish to spend the night with me." I did several things at once, I blushed, became angry, fought down the urge to laugh, and a few other things.

"Wh-who told you that?" I asked after I found my voice again. _Even through I have a good idea._

"Kevin. He told me that's the wish you decided on and you would take a nap to get it sooner."

_That. . . . FREAKIN'. . . . When I get my hands. . .Ooooh!_ I took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, I didn't want to make the careless mistake of making an un-thought through wish. "Listen to me, Kevin likes to play tricks on people. That's why he's known as the Prankster Playboy. Why don't you relax and I'll make us something to eat." I hoped that would break the ice wall she put up.

"You cook?" she asked surprised.

"Don't worry I don't cook like Akane." That brought her back to her usual, cheerful, self. She even offered to help make dessert by scooping out the ice cream.

About an hour later, we had made ourselves a little something, and cleaned the dishes. Now we were watching a movie from my family's Disney collection (the cable went out as well), and laying on the fold out bed of my couch. Then, guess, the power went out. So here we were, two teens, in a darkened house, all alone, and in the middle of a storm. What would you do? (To all the hentai out there, GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!!)

"Hey, Diana? It's getting late, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"How? I'm to worried that a twister is going to appear at any moment." She whimpered.

I smiled a little at the child like reaction she showed. I went over and gave her a half-hug.

"Listen, if a tornado does hit, if you're tired from lack of sleep, it won't do you much good. So take a little nap, I'll stay on watch. Don't worry about me, I'm a night owl, so I'll be fine. Now go to sleep. If we're lucky, they'll close school tomorrow." She made a tired smile, then nodded. I left her to answer nature's call, when I came back, she was sleeping peacefully. I walked over to the side of the bed to get a better look at her, my eyes had long since adjusted to the dark, and I studied her sleeping form.

_Heh, she forgot to take off her glasses. Don't want those to get ruined, do we?_ There are several advantages to being tall: one, having long reach. I gently reached over, removed her glasses, and set them on the side table. When I turned back to her, I noticed that she move a little and that the position she was in, aided with the recent moonlight, made her look like a sleeping angel. Her face was one of pure innocence and beauty. I suddenly found myself an inch from her face.

_What the hell am I doing?! Here is a girl, who I sort-of like, sleeping in my house, alone, with me. What am I thinking, trying to take advantage of her? I'm as bad a Kevin, 'cause that's something he'd do, and I'm NOT Kevin._

I stretched and yawned. _Guess I'm more tired than I thought. Better get the futon in the other room ready._ I unfolded the couch in the other room, tossed my blanket on it, and got ready for bed. It was the I remembered the wishing stone, and the man saying that I had to make the wish tonight. I took it out of my pants' pocket, and placed it under my pillow, then laid down. The thing I really wanted already happened, but a thing we talked about earlier crossed my mind, and decided to wish that.

"I wish Diana and I lived in Ranma's world." I chuckled to myself knowing that it would never happen, as much as I wised it would. As I drifted to sleep, the gem started glowing brighter. . . .

End for Now

A/N: Next chapter: Ranma and the gang show up


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma. Don't sue. I have nothing.

Ch 3: YOU WHAT!?!?!?!

"BRIAN!!! WAKE UP BAKA!!!!!!"

"Waaaaaah!!!" I jumped at the sudden bellowing next to my ear. "What's with the all the yelling?" I looked up to see Diana looking scared and angry. That really threw me for a loop, Diana was never angry (not from what I've seen). "What's the problem? Did a tornado hit and toss us in Oz?"

"Japan," she stated simply.

I'm not a morning person, so I was a little slow.

"Huh? Whadda 'bout Japa. . ." my mind finally registered the information. "AK! The freaking thing worked!"

Diana looked at me strangely. "What thing?"

"The frigid' wish gem I told you about yesterday. Last night, I wished we were in..."

"Japan?" she asked.

I blushed a little. "Not exactly. . . . Hey, did you notice we're speaking Japanese?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I also read the paper, we're in the Nerima district of Tokyo."

_It really worked_. "Diana, pinch me," I asked.

She stared at me. "Nani?!"

"Look, I just want to be sure this isn't a dream." She walked up and slapped me instead. "OW!!! Guess this isn't a dream." I glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Kuso! We're gonna be late for school!"

"Nani?!" Diana cried, slightly disgusted. "Why would you want to go to school at a time like this?"

I sighed, trying not to make it sound like a happy one. "The old man said the wish was irreversible. So I'm going to make the best of a bad situation. You coming?"

"But. . . what would I wear?" I facefalted.

"I think there's a set of clothes in the other room, next to mine." I said after I recovered.

"How do you. . .?"

"You tell me. I'm as surprised as you are." Really, I was.

If you want to know why, it was because we weren't in my house. Or anything that resembled it for that matter. We were actually in a very small apartment. It seemed that Diana had slept in the only bed and I was stuck on the couch. The most embarrassing thing was I jut realized the state of dress we both were in. Diana in a pale yellow night gown, and me in boxers. Needless to say, I took a very cold bath soon afterwards.

Ten minutes later, both of us were dressed in strangely familiar clothes. Since it was a little cool, I wore a pair of my favorite jeans, a white T-shirt, and an open long-sleeved flannel. I also had on my usual backwards hat and sunglasses, and I carried my backpack as usual. Diana was dressed in a pale-green skirt, white blouse, and her unique array of jewelry, and she carried her bag in front of her. Strange thing was, while a lot of my personal items were sent here with us, Diana only had what she brought to my house. I silently thanked the stone for leaving her glasses alone, I shudder to think what she'd look like in Mousse-style glasses.

"Do you even know were the school is?" Diana asked, eager to find out what was going on here.

"Not really, but I do know what high school it is, and it's a surprise."

"You're being a real jerk, you know." I stuck my tounge out to mock her.

This was too good. Actually, I already knew where we needed to go, how is a mystery. Anyway, as we turned a corner, we literally ran into a certain couple that I hoped to find.

The couple consisted of a girl, in a similar dress as Diana with short black-blue hair and dark brown eyes; and a boy, who had on a red sleeveless Chinese silk shirt and baggy black pants, he wore his black hair in a long pigtail, and his blue eyes were eyeing us curiously.

"Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. What a pleasure it is running into two famous martial artiest, such as yourselves." Diana quickly recovered at the sound of my comment and stared at the two in question in awe.

"Th-they a-a-re!" She then proceeded to faint into my arms. This was becoming a REALLY good day.

"What's her problem?" Ranma asked. "She looks like she's seen a ghost, and so do you."

"Well, I, er, we didn't expect to run into you, like I said. Anyway, we're new here, so could you show us the way to Furinken High School?" _Man, I sound like Ryoga._

"Sure. That's were we're heading," said Akane, "so just follow us. Uh, would you like some help with your friend?" she gestured to Diana who was out in my arms. I was about to answer when it suddenly started to rain. I nearly fainted as I saw the transformation for the first time. Ranma's shrinking in height and his/her increase chest size.

What _are those? C-cup size? Wait! How the hell do I know bra sizes?_

I don't know. Maybe because you're a horny teen. My mind answered.

"I am not!" I said out loud.

"You're not what?" asked the now female Ranma.

"Uh. . . . Liking this. Help me get Diana to some where dry." _Man she lay off the sweets. She feels like she weighs a ton._ We ran through the rain, until we reached the P.E. equipment room of the school and proceeded to dry off.

"How's he doing?" Akane asked me after she was finished. I looked at her like she came from another planet.

"Who?" This time she looked at me strangely.

"Why, your friend of course."

"SHE will be fine, after SHE gets into a dry set of clothes."

"Okay, but what about you, miss. . .?" Asked a now male Ranma. Apparently they stocked up on hot water in here.

"MISS!?!?!?! I'm a guy!"

"Since when does a guy have breasts?"

"Wha. . .?" It was then I realized that my voice was a few octaves higher, my pants felt baggy, my hair was blond, and my chest was five times larger. I slowly lifted the front of my shirt with my eyes closed, I looked down. . .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then blackness.

----------

When Diana awoke, it was because of a girl's scream of terror.

_What's with all the noise?_ she thought before the screaming girl fell into her lap out cold. "Oh no! Hey, kid, are you alright?"

"What's this? You don't recognize your friend?" said a voice behind her.

"I know the only person I came here with was a GUY. And I've never seen this GIRL before in my life." _Man, do I have a frog in my through!_ As Diana massaged her through, she discovered a rather large bump in the center of it. _That can't be good._ She then noticed how small the dress she was wearing felt, when it fit perfectly when she first put it on. And why did she feel no pressure in her chest, but felt a great one in her pants? _Oh NO!!!! First, Brian tells me he wished us somewhere in Japan. Second, I see Ranma and Akane in person. Now, I'm a. . . a. . . BOY!!!!_

Ranma walked over behind the gender confused pair and dumped the rest of the hot water in the kettle over them.

"YEWOOO!! THAT'S HOT!" they yelled together.

---------

I was rudely awaken by something VERY hot being pored on me.

"YEWOOO!! THAT'S HOT!" I seemed to yell in stereo. It was then I saw Diana covered in steam, holding me?! "Uh, Di? Why are you holding me?"

"What. . . .? AAAAAAA!!!!! Brian!!" She then tossed me on my face. "Wh-where did the girl go?" she asked looking around confused.

"The same place as the guy in a dress went," said Ranma dryly.

Then it dawned on me. _KUUUUSSSOOOOOO!!!!!!_ "Uh, Diana?"

"What?" she asked with enough venom to poison anyone.

"The girl was me. You and I have Jusenkyo curses." Her reaction wasn't entirely what I expected. I sort of hoped she'd faint again, but walking up to me and proceeding to beat me senseless with: a baseball bat, a track hurdle, a broom, and a balance beam, was a little extreme. Thank goodness Ranma and Akane restrained her before she finished me off.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" asked Akane. "Why are you mad at him for a curse you have?"

"Because it's his fault!" I noticed Ranma wince a little at the comment.

"How is it his fault?" Diana opened her mouth to respond, but I quickly covered it to prevent her from saying anything.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" I asked nervously, as I dragged Diana off to a corner to have a privet "chat" with her. "What are you doing?! You aren't going to tell them the truth of where we came from!"

"Oh? And why not?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's a bad idea. I think you should know why. If Ranma, or anyone else here, finds out about a jewel that would grant ANY wish. . . . just think of the problems."

"I see your point," she said a little sadly.

"Listen, I think we inhabited our bodies of this world. Only our personalities and memories from the real world are dominate here, but there're some remains of the other us up here," I pointed to my head. "I'd give us a day or so before we understand the way our other selves lived, and how we got the curses."

Diana gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But what do we do in the meantime?"

"We answer as truly as possible. From what I gathered: we're roommates, we just moved here from somewhere, we're not related, and I have no idea where our parents are or what they do. I hope we can figure out the rest very soon. . ."

"Are you two done yet?" called Akane. "We DO have school to go to." Ranma looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed quiet.

"We head straight home after school, deal?" I asked.

"Deal." Thus began the first day of our new life.

----------

"Well, class, we have two new students eager to join this fine learning establishment. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"My name's Brian Amaru."

"And mine's Diana Shirane. It's a pleasure to be here."

"Even though that was a nice complement, it doesn't excuse you both for being late. Go stand in the hall."

--------------

"Nice move, baka." We were only two minutes in to our punishment and she already started insulting me. "If you told me you wished us into Ranmaverse, I'd probably be angry at you for giving me a curse, but that'd be it."

"Listen, I told you before, I only wished us here. I don't know what the gem did, it could've warped Ranmaverse so that we always were here, and just put us here to finish up their lives. Or, like I said before, we already existed and we merged minds. I don't know which happened, but it was one of those two."

"What makes you so sure? How do you know we weren't sent here by the freak weather storm?"

"How else do you think I knew that we were suppose to go here, to Furinkan, rather than Kolkhoz or Seisyun? Or, that I knew were the uniform was in the house? If you have a better explanation, tell me. I'm all ears."

"Gomen. I don't and you're right." She sighed a little sadly. "I'm just pissed that I've got a curse, no offense, but I would like to know why I turn into a guy. I mean, at lest how did I get the curse, everyone else knows how they got theirs."

"Just for the record, I'm as lost as you. Maybe we'll figure this out later. Right now, I just want my shoulders to remain IN their sockets." That got a smile from her. It was small, but a smile non-the-less.

------------

"LUNCH!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I practically dragged Diana to the lunch room. "I haven't eaten all day! I'm hungry! I'm famished! I'm starving! I'm. . . ."

"Flat broke!" She responded dryly.

"Huh?" I stopped cold.

"First, we didn't make any lunches. And second, we didn't bring any money."

"Kuso. . . ." I said weakly. My stomach drowned out the rest of my complaining.

"Did someone let a tiger in here?" joked a familiar sounding voice behind us.

"Ranma!" I called. "You wouldn't have any food, would you?" I was literally drooling with anticipation.

He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, sorry, but I don't." I nearly started crying like Mr. Tendo, adding to the little flood of drool. "Hey, I know! I think I could get my friend Ukyo to make you some okonomiyaki."

"PIZZA..." I started drooling all over again.

"But first turn off the faucet. Jezze, I thought only Mr. Tendo could produce this much liquid."

--------

"Hi Ranchan!" Ukyo cried happily from her portable grill. "Did Akane try to poison you again with her 'cooking'?" He quickly looked around for said party before answering.

"Not today, Ucchan. But I would like to introduce you to a couple of new students. This is Brian Amaru and Diana Shirane."

Ukyo stuck out a hand in friendship. "It's nice to meet the children of two of the greatest scientists in the world. Let me make you a special customary order. What would you like?" Had I not been so hungry, I would've noticed the comment about our parents.

"I. . . would like. . . blackolivesmushroomshamgroundbeefifyouhaveitandcheese Gasp andcouldyoumaketwoofthemthanks." I then proceeded to pass out.

--------

"Did you get all that, Ucchan?"

"When you work in the restaurant business, like mine, you train for this kind of thing."

"Okay. So, what did he ask for?"

"Black olives, mushrooms, ham, ground beef (if I have it), and cheese. And could you make two of them, thanks."

"Okay. . ."

"What about you, Diana-chan?"

"Oh, I guess I'll have what he's having." What everyone didn't know at the time, was that Diana was reviewing her new memories, especially the ones concerning her parents.

-----------

I awoke to the delicious odor of food cooking, more precisely my food. I felt like I floated on an imaginary cloud over to Ukyo's grill to recive my source of nutrition.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

"Better," commented Ranma.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"It'll taste better than it smells."

"If that's true, then I'm a short time away from heaven. . ."

It was. Never before had I tasted anything so delicious, I didn't know whether to savor every bite, or wolf it down and have more. When my stomach made itself known again, I decided to eat now, relish later.

"I guess he likes it," Ukyo stated a little stunned. Maybe because I was eating at a pace that rivaled Ranma's, and not making a mess. Ranma was also in a state of shock until I finished both of the okonomiyaki.

BUUUUURRRRRRP"That. . . was. . . the greatest. . . piece of cooking. . . I EVER had!" I decided to take a nap, and was soon snoring softly.

"He certainly seems content," Diana said quietly, and continued to eat her lunch, lost in thought.

---------

"Hey, Ranma! Akane! Wait up!" I cried. It was the end of the day, and I promised Diana that we'd both go straight home after school, but I wanted to have a quick talk with the famous couple before hand.

"Oh, hello Brian, what do you want?" asked Akane.

"Well, as I said this morning, you two are famous. So, I was wondering if you could teach me and Diana the Art?" At worse I thought they'd say 'NO,' but Ranma busting a gut laughing was a bit much.

"N--nani?!?!? Me!?!? Teach. . . . You!?!?!?!" Then he started laughing again. If this happened when I was 16, I probably would just shrug off this little incident. But I'm not 16, am I? I didn't notice the dark red aura that appeared around me.

"You. . . . BAKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sent a punch that met Ranma's gapping jaw, and sent him flying at least ten feet. Landing him in a crumpled heap. Akane just stared at me as my aura slowly disappeared, and I calmed down. "Gomen. But sometimes when someone really gets on my nerves, I get VERY angry."

"Join the club," Akane mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. If I may say something, very few people can do what you just did. You've got some serious hidden power, and I'd be honored if you'd let me help you harness it."

"ooowww. . . . ." Ranma moaned.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your dojo after school tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"That sounds great! Hopefully Ranma will be in a more helpful mood. See you then." Akane then proceeded to drag Ranma off by his pigtail while he was still recovering.

_This really WAS a good day. No, a GREAT day_. I couldn't wait to tell Diana.

End for Now

A/N: If you like leave a review. If not please don't flame. Like I said this is an ooooold fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or Akane. Or any of their friends. I DO own Brian and Diana. So you can't have them.

A/N: This fic is doing better than I expected. If I get enough reviews/praise I might continue it

"talking"

_Thinking_

::Chinese::

Ch 4: Memories Remembered

". . . . so what do you think?" I asked Diana after I told her about Akane and Ranma's acceptance to teach us, as we headed back to our little apartment, that we called home.

"I think you're taking this far to lightly. I mean, we could be stuck here for the rest of our lives, and what about our families? Don't you think they'd be worried about us if we had disappeared from the real world?"

I sighed. "Look, I already told you I don't know HOW the wish was granted, only that it WAS. Right now, I'm mostly concerned about learning about our life here so we won't seem out of place. I mean with us being the kids of scientists and all."

Diana stopped walking and stared at me with a combination of surprise and fear. "H. . . how did you know?"

Now it was my turn to look surprised. "Well. . . . I'm not sure exactly. Maybe some memories came back during my blackout at lunch. I'm not sure." _Man, why is she so depressed? I thought she'd be extremely happy that we're in our favorite comic. It just doesn't make any sense._ We started walking in silence until my stomach made itself known again.

"Eh heh heh, guess I'm hungry," I said as I blushed.

"We've been here less than twelve hours, and you already eat like Ranma."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," I joked.

Diana just shook her head. "If your long-term memory fails you. . . we're broke!"

"Just because we don't have any money on us, doesn't mean we don't have ANY." It seemed the right thing to say at a time like this, at least to me.

Diana chose to use that statement as a reason to yell at me, again. "Listen to yourself! You think you have ALL the answers, just because you made the wish. But listen to me for once today, I'm coming across one reason after another why I should either beat you senseless or curl up in a corner and die. . ." That last part caught my attention full time.

"Why would you want to curl up and die? Before, you were the first one in our group to come up with some crazy idea. Now. . ." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. I didn't want her any angrier with me than she already was.

My stomach started growling again to let us know it was still empty. I decided to take a look in my wallet, surprisingly, for the first time today. "Hey, Diana, do you know if they let teens have credit cards?" Diana shrugged her shoulders. "Well they must, because I have one with my name on it."

"NANI?!?!" Diana stared at me in disbelief. "You're pulling my leg right?"

"Then what's this?" I held up the gold card so she could see it. "I definitely know that I didn't wish for anything along this line." Diana just continued to stare with her mouth a gape, she did a pretty good impression of a fish. I waved my hand in front of her. "Uh, Diana? Hello, anyone home?" I finally got a reaction when I pinched her face, though not the kind I wanted.

"Ow. You're pretty strong for someone that doesn't do any sports." I now sported a nice sized handprint on the side of my face. "You know if you're not careful, you'll turn into Akane." That allowed me to now have a matching set of prints. _I'd better keep my mouth shut for now. Kami knows where she'll hit next._ It was then that we became aware of a fourth member among us, Diana's stomach.

_I didn't think a person could turn that red without a sunburn_, I thought as I saw Diana become embarrassed. "C'mon. Lets get something to eat before people start to think we have a pair of invisible dogs." That got the first laugh out of her since the end of school.

---------

"The Cat Cafe. . ." read the writing on the awning. _Why not? We already ate Ukyo's cooking…_ "C'mon, lets see the rest of the gang." Diana gave a 'very well' sigh, and we entered.

The place was a lot nicer than it looked in the manga or the anime. The walls were covered with various Chinese paintings and drawings. The lights were designed to look like temple lamps, giving the place an antiques atmosphere. For some odd reason, it was also a very romantic atmosphere. Now this was something I didn't want to let Diana know about. If she did she'd probably think I was taking her on a date, or something along that line.

"Welcome to the Cat Cafe. Table for two?" I was snapped back to reality (well this one at least) by the sudden greeting. I looked to see who it was, and wasn't really surprised to see a certain long black-haired Chinese boy in a white kimono, standing behind a podium with menus in hand.

"Uh, yeah." Mousse nodded for us to follow him. _He looks like a total idiot with his glasses. I wonder if he ever considered contacts?_ We soon reached a table and were seated.

"Your waitress will be here in a couple of minutes to take your orders." Mousse then left us to decided.

"Hmmm. . . The Cajun style ramen sounds good."

"I didn't know you liked spicy food, Diana." She smiled a little embarrassed.

"Well, I want to try something new. I don't need to ask for your permission, do I?" I waved my hand in a wording gesture, what I definitely didn't need was another fight with her today. I glanced at the menu again, decided on the pork ramen, and was about to tell her my selection, when something hit me. Literally.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought as I tried to pick myself off the floor. I soon discovered it's pretty hard sit up when you have a one hundred twenty-four pound Amazon on you. _Wait a minute!_

"Aiyaaa! Shampoo so glad to see you again!" said the purple-haired girl that was hugging me in embarrassing way. (Clarification: I'm on my back with Shampoo wrapped around my lower half looking happy.) I was very worried, to say the least. If you're wondering why, maybe because my dining companion was glowing in a dark blue aura might give you a hint.

"N-now Diana, it isn't what it looks like." I started to prepare for the worst, when Shampoo jumped off me and tackle-hugged Diana.

"Aiyaaaaaa, Shampoo no see at first. Shampoo sorry for almost forget you." To say that Diana's anger quickly disappeared, would be an understatement. She became so surprised and confused, I don't think she even remembered what she was angry about.

"Shampoo!" said an old crackly voice from the kitchen. "You know it is bad business to smother costumers you don't even know."

"But Shampoo know these two." she had finally gotten off Diana and helped her back into her seat. "Come see Great-grandmother." As Cologne made herself known, I suddenly got a flashback that ended up explaining how Shampoo knew us.

------------

Flashback:

Diana and I are standing in front of a large gate graded by two women with our parents behind us. I look at Diana and see that she has the same expression of awe as I do. It was another of our parents' educational trips, a way of learning history and culture first hand. The doors of the gate opened and we have our first encounter with the village leader.

"Daddy, is that a chibi-mummy?" I asked looking at the wrinkled ball of flesh, hair, and robes.

"Who's a mummy?" It shot back.

"I apologize for my son's actions," said my father, a tall well built man with black curly hair. "He speaks his mind so freely it has gotten him in trouble a lot lately, please don't judge him harshly."

The mummy smiled. "Don't worry, many of the youth here have no respect for their elders. It is good to see you again, Koji and Ami, it's been a long time. Mind telling me who your companions are?"

Dad laughed a little nervously. "This is my wife, Sarah, and my son, Brian."

Diana's mom smiled and bowed. She's a very pretty lady with dark blue hair that's graying slightly, making it a lighter shade of blue. "This is my husband, David, and my daughter, Diana." We all bowed in greeting. "David, Diana, Sarah, and Brian, this is. . ."

"No need to introduce me, Ami. I'm still capable of doing it myself. I am Elder Cologne. Matriarch of this small village of Amazons."

"Does that mean you're the leader, or something?" I asked.

Cologne smiled a warm smile. "Why, yes I am. Normally we would have the locale guide show visitors around, but since your dad and Diana's mom are good friends of mine, I decided to give the tour personally. Think of this as getting to be VIP for a day.

"Now if we're all done with the introductions, let us be on our way." With that she turned around and headed into the village with us close behind. "I should warn you not to anger any Amazon, you will not like the result." She addressed the last part to me.

The tour was very informative, and not the least bit boring. Everything the elder showed us was either a piece of their history or explained why they lived the way they did. A society where women were in charge wasn't something new to me, I mean Dad always did what Mom wanted, especially when she got angry. What did surprise me was the number of women I saw sweeping out their hut, washing laundry, or tending the fields.

"I thought Amazons didn't do anything but train and fight." Cologne turned to answer my unasked question of 'why?'

"Just like everyone is not a scientist, not all of our villagers are skilled in combat. For a verity of reasons, some of them just wouldn't be able to become worriers. They live their lives similar to the role of the housewife in outside societies, they help the males with the chores of cleaning, cooking, and watching of the young children. The good thing about it is our doctors, midwives, and scholars come from this group, so everything evens out in the end." The elder turned and continued with the tour.

We finished the tour at the Chamber of Elders. Well, at least Diana and myself. Cologne said that Diana and I could wonder around the village while she, and the other elders, had a very important conversation with our parents. It was then I talked Diana to come with me to look for other kids to play with.

"I don't think if we should. I mean what if one of the kids wants to fight?"

"Then they'll get one," I boasted. "Don't forget who's the best ten-year old fighter in the last fifteen tournaments." She smiled at me because she knew I always acted tough when I was scared.

We decided to play tag, and Diana was 'It'. We didn't run very far before I ran into (actually, ran over) a girl with long purple hair. She was napping, and didn't like the rude awakening.

::You two! Why did you run over me like that?:: We also discovered that she only spoke Chinese. Luckily I knew some Chinese so I could understand what she was saying.

::Um. . . I sorry. Not see you. Me Brian. She,:: I gestured to Diana::Diana. What you?:: The little girl stared for a minute, then started rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter. It wasn't long before Diana and I joined in, I was holding my sides and Diana was crying while the girl continued to roll around like a log going downhill. It took us a whole ten minutes before either of us could say anything.

Our new friend introduced herself as Shampoo, great-granddaughter of Cologne. I also told her that Diana and I could speak Chinese, and I was just having some fun.

::It was a very funny joke. Now, why are you here?:: Shampoo asked as we started walking around, sightseeing.

::Well, my mom and his dad are old friends with your great-grandmother,:: Diana explained. ::Right now they are in a conference with the other elders. And we were bored, so that's why we were running around like we were.::

::That's a nice bracelet you have,:: I said and pointed at the indicated item. It was a gold one with three gems, each one a different color. One was red another was purple and the last one was blue. They were arraigned in a triangle shape around the bracelet.

::It's a friendship bracelet,:: she explained.

::How so?:: asked Diana.

::All three gems are attached to a part of the bracelet that can come off and become pendants. What you do is give the red and blue gems to friends if they leave, so they'd always remember you. What you're telling them is that the two of them are a part of you, and you're a part of them.::

::Do you have any friends?:: I asked casually. _Being the Matriarch's descendent, she must have a list a mile long._

::No… I don't,:: she replied sadly

That surprised me so much that I tripped over something and landed in a pit of some kind.

::W-what happened?!:: Diana asked as she looked down in the hole.

::I wasn't looking where I was going, I tripped over something, and fell in this hole. Need me to draw you a diagram?!:: I yelled back irritated.

::Humph. You don't need to take your carelessness out on me, I was trying to figure out how a pit this size could appear out of nowhere,:: she shot back.

::Diana!:: called Shampoo. ::I found some rope we can use to get him out.:: They proceeded to do just that. Soon three tired tikes were catching their breath after some hard exercise.

::Shampoo?:: I said. ::You said you had no friends?:: She nodded and I smiled. ::Well, now you've got one.::

::Make that two,:: said Diana. Shampoo just looked at us with a strange look on her face.

::Why do you want to be my friend? We just met.::

I started chuckling. ::You just pulled me out of pit and you don't want a friend? You're a strange one Shampoo.::

::You're serious?:: she asked in disbelief. We nodded and she thanked us by giving us a hug. A giant suffocating hug. ::You have no idea what this means to me. . .:: Luckily she let us go when she saw our faces turn blue.

We remained in the village for a week, during that time our friendship grew. Diana and I helped Shampoo learn Japanese, while she taught us some basic Amazon fighting skills. Then we needed to go. As we were saying our goodbyes, Shampoo gave us a farewell gift.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is gift for only friends. Please no forget Shampoo. Shampoo no ever forget you." We could tell that she was trying not to cry, but it didn't help that Diana was. We opened our gifts. They turned out to be two pendent parts of the friendship bracelet.

"Thank you, Shampoo. Goodbye."

End Flashback

---------

"Well, Shampoo, who are these two?" Cologne asked. The question seemed to surprise Shampoo.

"Great-grandmother, you no remember?" I had to smile at the situation. An Amazon elder, forgetting her old friends' children, and her great-granddaughter's best friends.

"Heh. I can't believe the chibi-mummy remembers everything else BUT us," I commented to try and jog her memory.

"Who are you calling a--?" Cologne was about to hit me, but stopped an inch short. "What. . . did you call me?"

"A chibi-mummy. You going deaf in old age, Granny?" Cologne just got a look of complete surprise on her face as she glanced between Diana and me.

"I don't believe it. I never thought I'd meet my good friends' children again. The last I heard about your parents, was that you were still doing research in Jusenkyo." _That _caught off guard.

"Well. . . . I guess we're done now," I laughed nervously.

"Please, tell me how Koji Saotome and Ami Tendo are doing?" That too.

"Uh. . . did you just say Sao--" The rest of my question was cut off because Diana placed a hand over my mouth.

"Pardon my rude behavior, Elder, but we still need to finish unpacking. It was nice to see you again, I hope to get together soon to talk about old times." We bowed and left the little shop for home.

-----------

"Mind telling me what was going through your mind when you grabbed me back there?" I asked, after we got back to our apartment.

"You said it yourself, 'we can't let people know we're from another world'." She glared at me. "Are you going back on your word?"

"No-no. I just want to know what memories you got that I don't."

She sighed. "You're pathetic, you know? We'll both get all of them soon, I just got different ones than you right now."

"Whatever. I'm gonna take a bath. Could you see if we have anything for dinner?"

"Sure, I guess. Is it alright that I make dinner?" she asked.

"See no reason why not. Just don't burn down the building." I was then hit with an item that used to be vase, and now was a pile of ceramic pieces and dust. "That hurt, y' know!!"

"Baka. . ." she mumbled as she headed into the kitchen area.

_What's her problem? Can't she take a little joke?_ I was having the strangest feeling of deja vu as I headed to the small bath. _It's almost like she IS turning into Akane. . . Naaaaaw, if that were true, then I'll have to be Ranma_. I silently wished for the rest of my memories to return soon.

After my bath, I went to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready. Diana was finishing setting the table when I arrived. It was nice to still be able to sit in a chair, rather than the floor. Also, it seemed that we had western silverware, forks, spoons, and knifes. Things couldn't be as bad as they seemed.

"Smells good, Di. Whadja make?" She turned around and placed a large pot of 'something' on the table. _Now where did I see something like this before?_

"Stew. I hope it's good." She said as she scooped a large portion on my plate and handed it to me. "Try it and tell me what you think."

I looked down at the lumpy gray and brown substance in front of me, and felt strangely nervous. _Wait a sec. What do I have to be worried about? She's not Akane._ I quickly dug in, and felt like I swallowed pig slop.

"Wh... What d-did you p-put in t-this?" I gasped out.

"Potatoes, carrots, beef, and this." She handed me the can the last item was in.

"THIS IS DOG FOOD!!!!!!" I cried.

"Really? I thought it was a can of chunky gravy." If she was trying to hide the smirk on her face, she wasn't doing a good job. "I guess you'll have to eat it all."

"Why me?!" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I already ate. Enjoy the rest of the stew." She said sweetly, then got up and left.

"I'll just make something new," I called after her.

"Oh, and we're out of everything. The stew has the rest of the food in it."

_CHIKUSO!!!!! Wait, she doing this as a joke. Well I'll go right along with it and show her._

I spent the rest of the night either curled-up in pain, or in the bathroom. I was in too much pain to even wonder why we even HAD dog food.

A/N: Another Chapter. I only have a few more. I might continue it if I get enough reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma. Don't sue. All you'll get is pocket lint.

A/N: This is a short Chapter. Don't ask why. I wrote this a long time ago.

Ch 5: A New Idea

"Good morning, Brian." Diana said cheerfully the next day, "Did you sleep well?" WAY to cheerfully for my tastes.

"Swallow a gallon of broken glass and laxative, then we'll talk about my night." I grumbled.

She made a mocked shock expression. "That's to bad. I, on the other hand, had a very refreshing night."

"We'll see how well you sleep tonight."

"Is that some sort of threat?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really. Only, I don't know how you'll fare ageist Akane this afternoon."

"Nani?"

"Remember? We're going over to Akane and Ranma's after school today, To start training." That thought was the only thing that made me get through the night. A chance to pay Ranma back for laughing at me.

"Sorry, but you'll have to go alone. I have better things to do than learn how to beat you up."

"Excuse me? Did you just say, you could beat ME up?!" I asked with full dissbelefe.

"Well. . . yea. Its not like it's hard to do," she stated simply.

An idea just popped into my head. "Why don't you prove it this afternoon? If you can, then I won't bother you again to come along. Is that a deal?"

"I guess you have to learn the hard way. It's a deal. Now lets get ready for school."

_We'll see who learns what the hard way, Diana. Now, where did we put the pendents…_

---------

It was around lunchtime when something occurred to me. Why the hell were Diana and I students? I mean, we were the children of geniuses, who probably taught us all we needed to know, and more so. With that thought, I decided to pay the principal a visit.

-----------

"Aloha, keiki! What can da big kahuna do fo' ya!"

I sweat dropped. "Yea. I was wondering if my. . . friend and I could have a teaching position here." He fell out of his chair in pure surprise.

"Dat's kapu! You a student, not a teacher."

"Believe me when I say, both of us have more than the required qualifications for teaching juvenile delinquents." _He has to know who we are. . ._

"Oh? Da big kahuna beli'e dat it kupa!" The Hawaiian nut looked like he was about to crack.

"Really? Why not give us a chance? I mean, what have you got to lose?" _Besides a few students_. He seamed to give it some thought.

"If ya wan' to mess it up wit da bad keiki, den da big kahuna will give ya a chance. If ya do well, den me give ya pahmission to teach."

"I request it in three weeks."

"Deal. In t'ree weeks you an' yo' friend become da new teachers here."

_Now all I need to do is learn all of Ranma's, Shampoo's, Mousses', and Ryoga's best techniques in three weeks. No problem._ I thought as I left the tropical office. _Better keep this a secret from Diana. Kami knows what she'd do to me if I told her._

-----------

Ranma, try as he might, couldn't get Brian out of his head. He already knew the new students by reputation, almost everyone did, but something was still bugging him. What it was exactly, he wasn't sure, it felt as though he should know Brian from somewhere else.

_Damn! This is driving me nuts! I don't know how, but I'm sure Pop's at the bottom of this._

Unknown to Ranma, Akane was having the same problem, but with Diana. She could not put her finger on it, but she knew that there was something almost frighteningly familiar about the young female genius. But for the life of her, Akane couldn't figure it out.

_Maybe I should ask Diana about this later. I mean, she's possibly having the same problem I'm having._ Akane had no idea how right she was.

------------

"Dammit! Why did I have to forget to pack a lunch again?" I grumbled as I walked down the hall to the lunchroom. I hadn't seen Diana since this morning when I gave her pendent part of the friendship bracelet. _I wonder where she is…_

Suddenly, the hall begun to shake a little. Then a little more. _Uh oh._ Then the wall to my right suddenly caved in, on me.

"Nihao, Brian!" cried a familiar Amazon. "For old friends, Shampoo make special lunch... Brian? Where is you?"

"mime mudder phear" I managed to say under all the rubble.

"Oh! Shampoo so sorry! Not see you there."

_Well it's kind of hard when you're walking through a wall._ I started chuckling a little at the slight irony of the situation, as she dug me out. _Looks like she finally got me back for tripping over her all those years ago._

"So what did you bring?" I asked my new/old friend. "Something good I hope."

"Shampoo make own very special ramen just for best friends. Where Diana?"

"I was looking for her, when you had the wall cave in on me. Why don't we look for her together, is that okay?"

"Is fine with Shampoo."

-----------

Diana watched Brian and Shampoo from a hiding place in the hallway.

_Damn! If Shampoo didn't show up, I would've given Brian a piece of my mind. First I find out I'm in Ranmaverse, then I discover I have a curse. Now, I find out that it's a very strange curse. I hope you're in the same boat as me, Brian. Because if you're not, you're going to see what it's like to totally piss me off._ Diana left her hiding place after the cost was clear, and went in search of some hot water.

------------

"Where the hell is she?" Shampoo and I looked all over the school, and were currently on the roof.

"Shampoo say give up for now. Cold ramen no taste good."

I sighed as my stomach started complaining. "Fine. It wouldn't be good for me to be hungry during my training this afternoon."

Shampoo sent me a confused look as she handed me my bowl of special ramen. "What mean, 'training'?"

"Oh, Ranma and Akane said that they'd train both me and Diana in the Art." I replied between eating the ramen and breathing. "Also, I'm hoping that you could help me."

"Oh? How can Shampoo help?" I finished what was left in the bowl before I started talking again.

"Well, it's been a long time since we first saw each other. And I was wondering if you could re-teach me some of the techniques you showed us back in China." Okay, so I'm not good with words. At lest this time I didn't put my foot in my mouth. Before Shampoo could answer, something (or I should say 'someONE') latched itself onto my back in a giant hug.

"Oh Shampoo, you loving husband is here." I already knew of Mousse's bad eyesight, but never thought about what it would be like being on the receiving end of one of his glomps. Once the initial shock passed (which was less than a second), a certain part of my mind registered that a MAN was grabbing me, and my aura appeared nearly twice the size of the one I had the day before.

I slowly forced my hand up to Mousse's collar, grabbed hold of it, and flipped him over onto his back. Then I slowly lifted him up to eye level (made sure his glasses were on right), and talked very sloooowly.

"Listen, you four-eyed duck freak, I never had, nor ever will, like having a man glomp onto me. Since you caught me in a happy mood today, I'm willing to make a deal with you: If you promise to teach me some of that 'hidden weapon' technique of yours, I won't beat your body into a bloody mess. Unless, of course, you glomp onto me again, then all deals are off. Sound reasonable to you?"

Mousse was about as white as his kimono, but was also conscious enough to nod his reply. "Very good, Mousse. You get to live another day." I let go of his collar and he crumpled to the floor. "And remember what I said about glompping me. I think you should ware your glasses more often, or maybe get some contacts, to prevent it from happening." With that said, I took a deep breath, and calmed down as my aura disappeared.

"Aiyaaa. . . " whispered Shampoo. "Shampoo never see person get that mad before."

"Huh? Oh, I've just been under a lot of stress lately," I smiled nervously. "That's why I need the training, it'll help me deal with my anger and maybe find a way to get rid of it." In all honesty, I had absolutely no idea where that excuse came from. "So, Shampoo, ready to start teaching?"

------------

The final bell rung, signaling the end of school for the day. Even after some of Shampoo's teaching, I still had a lot of energy. I couldn't wait to get to the dojo and see how I measured up to the great Ranma Saotome. I saw him and Akane about to leave , so I called out.

"Akane! Ranma! Wait up!"

"What is it now, Brian?" asked Ranma, slightly annoyed.

"A couple of things. First, have either of you seen Diana today? and, could I walk with you to the dojo?"

Both Ranma and Akane shook their heads to the first question, and nodded to the second one. We would've left then, but Akane suggested that we wait for Diana. We didn't need to wait very long before Diana came storming up to me, grabbed me by a handle on my backpack, and stated dragging me away.

"Hey, Diana?" asked Akane. "What are you doing? I thought we were going to start the training today."

"Hai, Akane-san. But I remembered something that we need to take care of first. We'll be over later, just be ready."

"Oh, okay. If you need any help, here's our number and address." Akane handed Diana a slip of paper with said items on it.

"Thanks. Well, we'll see you two later." On that note, Diana adjusted her grip on my bag, and continued to drag me all the way back to our apartment.

-----------

"NOW will you tell me why you keep dragging me off whenever you damn well feel like it?!" I demanded of my roommate after we were in our room.

"SHUT UP!! I'll tell you what I want you to know when I want you to know it." Her voice was so cold, I swear my body temperature dropped a few degrees. "What I want you to right now, is that you totally screwed up my life." She was right in my face as she said that, making the cold effect even more noticeable.

"Look, I already apologized for the curse and taking you here without your consent. But don't you think you might be over reacting just a little." I brought my thumb and forefinger together to show how much.

Diana backed down a bit and I started breathing a little easier. Then she continued talking in an overly sweet voice. "Maybe you're right, Brian. Why should I be upset that I'm halfway around the world from my family, possibly in another dimension, and in a place that sees more fights in a day than either of us have seen in our whole life? Or, why would having a curse that turns me into a man or a cat every time I'm splashed with cold water bother me in the lest?"

"Look, I told you I. . . 'turns you into a man OR a cat'? Since when?" Instead of answering me, she took a nearby glass of water and dumped it on my head. She then started screaming. . . .

End for now

A/N: Oooooooh a cliffy. What's gonna happen? Review and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Brian and Diana

A/N: This is the last chapter I have already written. If you want to have me continue this story. Please say so in your reviews. I might just do so, if I can ever find the muse for it.

Ch 6: Foggy Memories

. . . . into a fit of laughter. Diana fell down holding her sides and started rolling on the ground. I sweat-dropped.

_Oooookaaaaay. . ._ I just stood there watching her roll around with a smile welded onto face and tears streaming out of her eyes, for at least a few minutes.

_I know the changes can be amusing, at times. But I just became a girl. She shouldn't be reacting like this, I mean she's seen Ranma's transformation before, why would she be laughing like this?_ I started scratching my head to figure it out, but stopped when I noticed that I had long, LARGE fingernails. The kind found on panda bears.

"Grawf?" I decided that a nap sounded really good night then.

---------

I was surrounded by a thick fog. The fog let me see only a few feet in any direction. But I could hear a lot further. Not that there was anything TO hear.

"Hello?! Anyone out there?" No reply. "Mommy? Daddy? Diana?!" Still no answer. No matter how many times I turned around, I saw the same thing in every direction, fog. Soon a sad chuckle came from my thought at the irony. The irony is that I'm never afraid of the fog, in fact it's my favorite weather. But here I was, six years old, cold, and scared to death at being alone in the fog. I curled up into a ball and started crying.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Came a voice out of the fog. "Dad? Mom? Brian?!" I quickly recognized the voice.

"Diana! It's me, Brian! Where are you?" I yelled to the dark cloud.

"I-I don't know. Brian, I'm scared! Hurry and find me!"

I ran off in the direction of the voice, hoping that my friend would be there. As I ran, strange images passed by on either side of me. First, a picture of what looked like my house back in the real world with me and Diana in front of it, passed on my right, then it was gone. Next came the Tendo Dojo/ house, it passed and was gone. Then came Shampoo in front of her Amazon village, Jusenkyo covered in smoke, the inside of our apartment, Ranma and Akane in Furinken High School's court yard, and finally another dojo which I didn't recognize in the least. And curled up beneath the last image, was Diana crying like the lost child she was.

When I started to get near her, she was suddenly surrounded by a group of dark figures, three small and four tall (Hey it rhymes ). The small ones stepped closer to Diana and appeared to be comforting her, while the larger ones seemed to be talking among themselves.

_What the heck? Who are these people, and why does this seem familiar?_ As I closed in on the group, a strange yet familiar feeling started filling me. What it was, I couldn't tell, all I knew was that it made me happy and I belonged. That is, until a loud noise shattered the world around me.

-----------

"WAKE UP BAKA!!!!!!"

"YAAAAAAH!!" I shot up and looked around franticly. "Where am I?"

"You're on the floor of our apartment," Diana replied dryly. "Have a nice nap?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Last thing I recall is you about to pass out from laughing." She started snickering again.

"Well, it _was_ a pretty funny sight." I raised an eyebrow.

"Me becoming a girl isn't. . . "

"No no, you didn't become a girl," Diana interrupted. "You became a very strange looking panda." She still had that wild grin on.

I blinked. Then blinked again. "Ooookaaay. I know I'm gonna regret this but, what do you mean by 'strange'?"

Diana was grinning ear to ear. "Well, you look like a negative of Genma."

"Na-NANI?!" A very weird picture of Genma, in panda form, black where he's suppose to be white and white where he's suppose to be black. It wasn't a very. . . normal one.

"Well you did."

"Whatever. Are we going to go over to the dojo to see Ranma and Akane or not?" The smile vanished almost instantly.

"Before we do that, I have something to ask you."

"What? Is it something along the line of 'Why are our parents' former names Saotome and Tendo?'" She just nodded. "Well, I'm not sure. But I do feel like we should know them from somewhere else other than our favorite comic characters."

"Really?" She was either surprised or amused, I couldn't tell.

"Hai. When I was near Ranma, I got a feeling that I only got when I was around my family. . ." Then it hit me. "THEY _ARE_ FAMILY!!!"

"Next time you're going to yell out an answer, let me know so I can plug my ears and save my hearing," she commented dryly

"Gomen. But I just remembered that I'm Ranma's only cousin, and on his father side." I said the last part with a sneer. _I can't believe that I'm related to that fat slob._ "Also, you're Soun's niece by marriage."

"In other words, I'm his late wife's only niece."

_And a spitting image too._ "Well, apparently Ranma and Akane don't remember us, yet. It's gonna be a surprise when we go over and announce who we are." A small smile started creeping onto my face.

Diana sighed and looked at the floor. "You really are having to much fun here. You know that?"

My face became serious as I lifted her head to look into our eyes. "Diana, I'm sorry. I should've asked you if you'd be fine with this that night. But I didn't, that was one mistake. I have no idea what sort of magic made this happen, but it seems to be very powerful. Messing around with the unknown was another mistake, but at least we're alive. That's what I'm focusing on now. I'm one of the last people to be called an optimist, but in view of current events, there are few drawbacks.

"I'm very sorry if bringing you here brought you so much pain. I promise you, as soon as I can do something, I will. Until then, I can't, so we just have to deal what we have." I paused to gather my thoughts. "Listen, I don't know if an opportunity to correct this will even come around. We could become stuck here forever, and if that's the case, you have two ways you can live your life; One: you can stay in denial about your life here, wish every minute to go home, and sink into a deeper depression than Ryoga. Or, Two: you can accept it, even somewhat, and try to live a life here. Only you can make this choice, and I've already chosen mine. What's yours gonna be?" I let go of her head and sat back to allow her some time to think, keeping my face as emotionless as possible. Soon I heard something that was a mixture of laughing and crying.

"Damn you Brian." She barley spoke above a whisper. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're to smart for your own good, sometimes?"

I blinked. "Yeah, you just did. So, have you made your decision?"

She sighed sadly. "You can be very persuasive, you know," she shrugged. "Guess I'm going to be joining you on the little happy boat." We smiled together as she got up. "I'm going to get some things together before we leave, is that okay?"

"Sure. I'm just gonna clean up a little and we'll leave in about. . ."

"Ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes." She left for the bedroom and I headed for the bathroom. As soon as I was sure the door was locked, I let the tears loose. _Man, I should be an actor. _

A/N: Well what do you think? Let me Know, and I might continue…


End file.
